A Creature's Love
by ScarletRavenwood
Summary: Viktor Krum thought that going to Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament was going to be easy, but Hogwarts headmaster called The Guard. Learning the oath that binds his protector to him also binds him to her. She's sworn to protect him but Viktor falls for his creature protector, who has darker secrets than Voldemort himself. *During The Goblet of Fire & Deathly Hallows Part 2.*
1. Prologue

**_AN: Hey! So this takes place during Goblet of Fire, also I've never actually read the books...so I'm going off of the movie *nervous smile* anyways...hope you like it and review!_**

**_*Disclaimer* I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_The Golden Isles - Home of the Creatures (Shifters)_

"Calla," Elthesar Night purred, making the seventeen year old girl walk forward. Her long dazzling blonde curls swayed at her lower back as she walked, wearing a white silk dress that stopped at her mid thigh on her golden skin, "My darling, unique creature, I need you to do something. For me."

"What is it, master?" Calla's honeysuckle voice asked, her pink dewy lips in a small smile as her lush black eyelashes brushed her high cheek bones with a blink.

"We are going on a small trip north," Elthesar smiled cruelly, "Wear something for cold weather."

"Where are we going exactly?" Calla asked innocently.

"Durmstrang Academy."

_Durmstrang Academy_

"Keep your hood up and stay here," Elthesar ordered Calla. Both were wearing clothing suitable for the Arctic.

"Of course, master," Calla said shifting her footing as she pulled up her black and white fur lined cloaks hood, making herself ready to pray to her goddess.

"And if anyone talks to you, ignore them until I return," Elthesar said before leaving Calla in the snow covered courtyard. Calla held her hands in front of her, slightly bowed her head, and closed her eyes, connecting the her goddess. The wind blew making her cloak blow in it like a flag, exposing her black leather and fur boots, dark tight pants and scarlet long sleeve winter blouse. Her blonde curls brushed her neck and cheeks with the wind as the Durmstrang quidditch team walked by from practice.

"Oi!" one of the boys called to the stranger in their courtyard, face hidden, and not responding because she was far to deep in her prayer to notice.

"Who is that?" another asked as they walked up to the stranger.

"Hello?" the tallest, strongest, and most famous of the whole school, Viktor Krum, asked, pushing the strangers hood back. They all gasped at the long blonde hair, flawless and perfect gorgeous face, Victoria's Secret model body, girl who stood before them, head slightly bowed with closed eyes, "Ain't she a beut'?" the boys nodded in agreement.

"I can hear what your saying, you know?" Calla asked, eyes still closed.

"Then why didn't you respond?" Viktor asked, but she focused on her prayer.

"Calla!" Elthesar cheerfully called with the Durmstrang head master following. Calla lifted her head and opened her eyes to see her master before her, with a soft smile on her face, "What were you just doing?"

"I was praying to the Grey Lady, sir," Calla said with a smile, she gave a small worried glance to the quidditch team.

"So this is her? The One?" Igor Karkaroff asked looking at Calla, "Who is the Grey Lady?"

"My patron goddess, kind sir," Calla smiled, Igor looked to his school's boys who were drooling over Calla.

"Get to class," Igor snapped to them making them scurry away, Calla's eyes follow Viktor, and he watched her as he walking into the main building of the Arctic academy, "Have you been called by Hogwarts already?" Igor asked.

"Not yet," Elthesar smiled.

"Our prophet has warned us and we took action immediately," Igor looked at Calla questionably.

"Calla, why don't you show Igor what you can do," Elthesar said, hissing his command in her mind.

"Of course," Calla took a step back and her body shimmered. The two men looked at her with astonished eyes.

"You weren't lying, Elthesar," Igor gasped, still looking at Calla.

"I never do."

_Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry_

"Albus, we need to call The Guard, the tournament," Professor Minerva McGonagll paused as she paced in the headmasters office, "It's very dangerous."

"Calling The Guard means calling Her," Albus Dumbledore gave a long sigh as he spoke.

"I have a very bad feeling about this tournament," McGonagll said as Dumbledore took out a quill and paper, beginning to quickly write a letter.

"Very well, She can keep the school safe," McGonagll gave a small smile at the headmaster words. He folded the letter and gave it to his grey owl, letting it fly out the window.

Immediately the owl returned with a yellow letter in its beak.

"What does it say?" Dumbledore opened the letter seeing two words.

_We're Coming. _

* * *

**_AN: Heyo! So this is only the prologue and the next chapter is Chapter One. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review! _**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	2. Chapter 1: White Horse

**_AN: Here is the very first chapter of A Creature's Love, hope you enjoy it. Read and Review._**

* * *

_Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry_

The students of Hogwarts shifted uneasily, usually after sorting dinner begins, but instead Dumbledore stood before them, ready to speak.

"Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year...but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen...So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Tri-Wizard Tournament. For those of you who do not know the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say...these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming...the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic...and their headmistress, Madame Maxime," A bunch of attractive girls, in blue robes came in, and did a little dance: at which all the boys began to clap with jaws open, Dumbledore greeted the very tall headmistress with a smile, "And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang...and their high master, lgor Karkaroff," A group of darker looking boys came in, and preformed a little routine. Girls went giggly at the sight of Seeker, Viktor Krum.

"Albus!" Igor greeted with a sharp hug to the headmaster of Hogwarts. The headmaster sat and Dumbledore stood ready to continue speaking.

"Your attention please!" he boomed, "I'd like to say a few words, eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive tree tasks, three extremely dangerous tasks," students whispered to each other, "For this reason the ministry has seen fit to propose a new rule, to explain all of this we have the head of the department of international magical cooperation, Mr. Batimus Crouch." Suddenly a great sound erupted through the great hall, and a bright light flashed, everyone began to scream when suddenly, a stranger appeared and used his wand to fix it, Mad Eye Moody

"After due consideration, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen, are to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final," everyone began to 'Boo' and yell at Mr. Crouch's words.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted. All watched in fascination as he melted gold to reveal the goblet of fire. "The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves, merely write their name on a piece of parchment paper, and throw it into the flame before Thursday night. Do not do so likely, if chosen, there is no turning back. As from this moment, the tri-wizard tournament has begun."

Suddenly a loud bang came from the closed giant oak doors that entered the Dinning Hall.

"Before the feast beings!" Professor McGonagll said over the students chatter, "I believe we have one more school to welcome, Professor."

"Please welcome the students of Daggerhorn and their headmaster, Elthesar Night!"

Suddenly as if they were made in the wall; Lions, tigers, panthers, wolves, bears, cheetahs, snakes, owls, parrots emerged and landed on the tables, running forward and stopping at some students. Then with a loud bang, horses came running through the doors, lead by a golden pegasus.

The boy students seemed enchanted by the golden winged horse as she gave out a cry and all the animals went silent, turning their attention to the entry way.

A loud roar came through the hall and suddenly a sleek black dragon burst through diving straight towards the pegasus sending her into the air.

"Viktor! Stop that horse!" Hagrid called seeing the pegasus go towards the Bulgarian's table area. The handsome wizard shot out of his seat and stood in the pegasus's path.

"Woo! Woo! Easy girl," he cooed, approaching the panting horse as the dragon landed in front of the head table. Fire swirled around it and once the fire cleared a dark tall man with golden eyes stood in the dragon's place.

"My dears," the man announced with a purr as the animals leapt off the table, "Show these people who you really are, there is no need to hide," one by one, each animal shimmered and shifted into a Daggerhorn student. The smaller sized animals like the snakes and birds were younger than fifteen but older than thirteen, while the rest were from the ages of sixteen to nineteen.

Viktor Krum stroke the pegasus's neck as he watched in amazement. Suddenly he felt the soft mane that he was petting vanish, he jumped back seeing a 5'6" dazzling blonde hair seventeen year old girl in a 50's halter white bow dress that stopped at her mid thigh and brown ankle combat boots. Her eyes shimmered from pure gold to a bright clear blue.

"Thanks for the pet," her sweet honeysuckle voice laughed as she walked towards her headmaster. The other students followed her lead and stood behind Elthesar, all wearing tight black clothing.

"Impressive Elthesar," Dumbledore smiled then turned his attention to the seated students, "These are the guardians of the Tri-Wizard Tournament," the Daggerhorn students all had on fierce expressions as they looked over the dinning hall, "They are part of what we like to call The Guard."

"The leaders of my guardians is the lovely Calla Rose Lockwood," Elthesar took Calla's hand making her step forward, Viktor and some of the Durmstrang boys gasped, seeing the same girl who visited their school. Viktor was especially shocked to see that the girl he was petting was the very girl he couldn't stop thinking about, "She, unlike the others, will be the only one in this form," Calla gave a small whistle and Elthesar's students transformed back into their creature forms, running to their posts in and around the castle, but Calla stayed in her witch form and in the dinning hall next to her headmaster, "Go sit with the one who pet you," Elthesar whispered in Calla's ear.

Giving a small nod, Calla gracefully walked down the middle isle towards the Durmstrang boys and softened her face. She gave a sweet smile as she approached the Bulgarians.

"May I sit with you, Viktor?" Calla asked, the others nodded fiercely, controlling their shocked expressions, but Calla didn't move.

"Of course," he said with a Bulgarian accent as soon as Calla sat down, the feast began,

"Where are you from, Calla?" Adon asked.

"The Golden Isles," Calla smiled sipping her kiwi iced tea.

"The are the Creature Isles, but your clearly a witch," Viktor said, making Calla give a small giggle.

"I know. I'm different from the others back home, I'm half and half," Calla glanced away, "The only one left. That's why my master prefers me. I'm the last one. A rare, but unique creation."

"Also gorgeous," Fred Weasley, a Hogwarts student, said walking by their table, Viktor gave a glare, feeling somewhat protective of Calla.

"Can you shift into different forms?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, but all of my forms are pure white, because they are unique," Calla smiled, Viktor and her hands brushed each other for a slight second and a vision clear as day came through Calla's eyes.

_Calla, _a voice whispered to her as her black vision showed her family, _Choose wisely._

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked, seeing Calla's worried and scared face. She glanced away from him as tears slightly formed in her eyes.

"I believe so," Calla stammered, "Please excuse me," Calla stood from her spot and quickly exited the dinning hall, with everyone watching. Some students also began leaving their spots to go to their dormitories.

"Did she say 'I believe so'?" Viktor asked, still glancing at where Calla left.

"Why does that matter? Her eyes were locked on you! Plus you've actually touched her!" Scotty, a boy from Scotland said, he would've gone to Hogwarts but he went to Durmstrang instead, family rest of the Durmstrang boys nodded in agreement, but soon stopped when a sleek black wolf stalked passed them and followed Calla's path out of the dinning hall.

"Bulgarians," Elthesar hissed from behind Viktor, "Calla is your champion's protector while you are here, but right now she is outside to show you your dorms. Do not keep her waiting," Elthesar disappeared in a flash, and the Durmstrang boys stood from their table and began walking out of the dinning hall. Girls immediately followed but scampered away at the sight of Calla and another boy.

"They can't know Calla," a tall boy said to her. Viktor's eyes narrowed seeing the boy's hand on Calla's shoulder.

"Ansel, I know!" Calla snapped pushed his hand off of her, "Get back to you patrol," the tall brunette ran forward and dove into the air, becoming the same black wolf the Bulgarians saw before. Calla gave a long sigh as she watched after him.

"Calla?" Marius asked, she whirled around and took a step back seeing the Bulgarians.

"Oh, your here," she smiled, "Well, don't just stand there. Come on," she gave a musical laugh before walking to the right side of the dinning hall.

"She doesn't like us, does she?" Marius whispered to Adon.

"She seems to fancy Viktor," Adon whispered back, Calla slightly looked back at the Bulgarians before faltering when she heard a howl. Diving forward she turned into a pure white wolf, sniffing the air then glancing back at her group.

"Just shut it," Viktor whispered to them as they continued down the long hallway, Calla stopped in front of a painting of a Bulgarian ship. Shifting into her witch form, the Bulgarians briefly saw Calla's golden tan skin before her white dress appeared.

"Inara," Calla said to the painting, looking back at them with a sly smile. The painting pushed back off it's frame and revealed a common area.

"This is all to ourselves?" Viktor asked as the Durmstrang boys followed Calla into the common room seeing a spiral staircase that led to the room.

"Yes, well plus myself. Your rooms are up those stairs and to the right," Calla pointed out, settling in the sofa next to the glowing fire.

"And where will you be?" Alfred asked. Calla looked at all of them, chuckling to herself.

"I'm across the way from you guys, but right now I'm here. I'm to guard you at all times, well your school's champion."

"What do you mean all times?" Marius asked.

"I go where your champion goes," Calla said, "Through that door is my and your champions chambers. I'm sworn to stay and protect you champion at all times."

"Alfred, Marius," Viktor snapped coming down the stairs in a black dress shirt and pants, "Go upstairs, your only sixteen."

Calla laughed on how fast the two boys ran up the stairs, but slightly stopped when she saw Viktor not follow them.

"Thank you, Viktor," Calla said getting comfortable in the sofa as the fire blazed and gave a soft glow against her face.

"Your boyfriend seemed very angry at you," Viktor said sitting on the same sofa as Calla.

"Ansel?" Viktor nodded, a little anger rose in his chest, "Oh no. Elthesar forbids me for dating any of his creatures," Calla glanced away from Viktor and looked towards the fire, "Elthesar commands me to only date wizards, but no wizards are welcomed on the Isles," Calla glanced at Viktor, seeing him watch her with gentle eyes, "Aren't you going to I don't know, go to bed or something?"

"No, I hope you don't mind me being here," Viktor shrugged glancing at Calla, waiting for her to lash out or do something, but Calla just looked at him suspiciously.

"Well thank you, Viktor Krum. I appreciate your hospitality," Calla gave a yawn and curled into the pillow next to her, in seconds was asleep and Viktor watched her body slowly shift into a small six week old white fluffy kitten.

"Figures," Viktor smiled as he settled into the sofa. The two curled closer to each other as the night went on.

* * *

**_AN: Well? I hope you enjoyed this! YAY! Viktor and Calla finally met! Haha.. Well I hope to update soon!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	3. Chapter 2: It's Time

**_AN: YAY! I love this chapter...well I love all the chapters, but it has more Viktor/Calla moments! _**

* * *

_Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry_

* * *

The soft sound of purring filled Viktor Krum's ears as he slept on the couch in his school's common room.

"Viktor! Buddy! Wake up!" Adon called walking down the stairs. The Bulgarian quidditch star snapped his eyes open and he saw a small kitten curled against him. He smiled to himself hearing the soft purr.

"Hey where's Calla?" Marius asked as Viktor stood up, he turned and saw his two friends on the stairs waiting for him.

"Don't know," Viktor lied walking upstairs to change, but just before the two turned to follow they saw Calla sit up, bareback, from the same sofa that Viktor was sleeping on. Her lower back length hair swayed at her nude back as she stood.

Calla stretched her arms above her head and a cream winter blouse wrapped around her with tight burgundy pants with fur lined winter boots. Her hair curling as she walked towards the fireplace.

"Pyroshino," she whispered making the fire blaze brighter, she glanced over to the stairs and saw the two boys watching her, "Hey boys," Calla smiled, "Cam you get the rest of the guys down here? We need to get to the dinning hall before classes begin," Calla smiled at them.

"Sure," Adon stuttered, before darting upstairs. Suddenly most of the Durmstrang boys were down stairs in the common room.

"May I escort you to the dinning hall?" Marius asked walking towards Calla, she saw Viktor raise an eyebrow at her, waiting for her response.

"Sure," Calla smiled as they walked to breakfast. The heels of her boots were the only thing they heard on the short walk to the dinning hall.

"Calla!" Elthesar snapped from the top of the stair case, making Calla freeze in her spot.

"Go," she whispered to the Bulgarians before striding to the angered Daggerhorn headmaster. Viktor was at the end of the group, he glanced to Calla and stopped when Elthesar pulled her closer to him by her jaw. A growl lurched into Viktor's throat as he saw the action and pain Calla was in.

"Go to the Chamber, now," Elthesar growled pushing Calla and making her fall down the steps. Elthesar vanished, leaving Calla to cry on the steps by herself.

"Calla?" Viktor asked, approaching her slowly, Calla's eyes went wide seeing him.

"Viktor," she breathed, "Um, how much did you see?" Calla asked standing up, her gold curls falling back into place as she pushed her side bangs out of her left eye's vision.

"All of it," Viktor sighed looking down.

"I, um," Calla stammered, "I better get going," Calla started to turn away from Viktor, but he stopped her by gently grabbing her arm.

"Aren't you suppose to protect us at all times?" Viktor teased with a laugh making Calla smile.

"You're right, and Dumbledore expects great things from me, as well as your headmaster," Calla said as they walked to the dinning hall. They saw the informality of the lesser meals like breakfast and lunch, students sat where they pleased.

"Oh god," Viktor moaned seeing girls fawning over the Bulgarians.

"Thought you were a super star, don't you enjoy them?" Calla laughed, "I can get rid of them for you," she suggested, Viktor looked at her seeing her blue eyes darken to black.

"No, leave them to their foolishness," Viktor chuckled.

"Alright," Calla shrugged sitting down, the girls looked sharply at Calla, due to the Bulgarian's fondness of her. Calla eyes flashed red and her canines sharpened at the girls making them scurry away.

"Wow they are really scared of you," Adon laughed, Calla gave a smirk as she heard a wolf howl.

"All witches are afraid of creatures. Even half-bloods," They continues their meal in piece, well some of the boys from Hogwarts tried to flirt with Calla but the quick change of her eyes made them back away slowly.

Calla's classes were with Viktor, Elthesar planned it that way, she seemed to enjoy being around the wizard, and he enjoy the creature's presence.

"Hey," Draco Malfoy greeted Calla as she read her potions book in the courtyard, she was wearing a fur lined leather jacket for some warmth.

"Hello," Calla greeted, she glanced around seeing all of the Bulgarians in her sight with that she knew she could talk to the wizard for a few moments.

"So are you going to the first task?" Draco asked, sitting next to her under the tree.

"Of course," Calla smiled, "I have orders to be there, with the champion I'm assigned to," Viktor saw her smile at the Malfoy boy.

"Would you like to go with me?" Draco asked, glancing to his Slytherin friends.

"Draco," Calla started, her face grim.

"Calla," Viktor said approaching the two.

"If you don't mind, Bulgarian, we're talking," Draco snapped, then turned to Calla, "So?"

"Draco, I can't. First, you're fourteen," Draco's smug smile vanished, "Second, I am to stay with the Durmstrang champion at all times, but for now I am to stay with the ones who came here."

"Seriously?" Draco asked.

"Calla, you ready to go?" Viktor smiled.

"Yes, Viktor," Calla said collecting her book and standing next to him. He casually draped his arm around her shoulders, showing Draco that he wont be getting near Calla, "Bye Draco," Calla waved as they went to their Transformation class, Calla passed some of her creature class mates, who returned her smile with a small nod.

"Now, due to the presence of our lovely Creature students," Professor McGonagall smiled at Calla who sat in between Viktor and Scotty, "We will dive into their ways of transformations. Unlike witches and wizards, shifting or transforming is natural and they change forms differently than us. Calla, will you show us?"

Calla looked at the two Durmstrang students next to her, then stood, "Um, what form would you like me to take?" Calla asked, a bit nervous.

"What can you turn into?" Calla smiled at her question.

"Anything."

"How about a unicorn?" a student asked from the back.

"Now before you shift, tell us what you do?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I simply sense the feeling of the form I take and allow my body to move like the creature I take, like so," Calla said, her body shimmered and a beautiful white unicorn stood in her place.

"My! How lovely is this!" the professor gasped, "Calla you can shift back to your original form," the unicorn shimmered and Calla stood before the class again.

"Is that all?" Calla asked.

"For now," Calla sat back down next to Viktor and Scotty as the Professor continued with her lecture. Viktor noticed how Calla slightly stiffened at the sound of a howl, like someone was telling her something.

"Calla," Scotty whispered, Calla and Viktor looked at him, both with curious eyes, "Want to go to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Um," Calla said, thinking, "I don't know, I'm not really suppose to leave the school."

"What if I said that all the guys were going there?" Scotty asked, Calla bit her lip thinking.

"Well, I go where you guys go," she glanced to Viktor, "So yeah sure. As long as everyone is there," Scotty smiled at her as Viktor gave a slight glare to his friend. Transformations was their last class and once Professor McGonagall released them, Viktor saw Calla not act all proper around him.

"Calla," Viktor whispered in her ear, pulling her away from the entrance to the Durmstrang common room, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Calla smiled, letting the painting door close, and the two of them stood in the empty hall, well some of the paintings listened in intently, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Viktor said, he looked a bit nervous, "I wanted to know what you thought of me placing my name in the goblet of fire," Calla was taken back for a second, she knew this was bound to happen, but not with Viktor.

"Who else is entering?" Calla asked.

"Scotty and David," Viktor said, "Actually anyone who over seventeen, there's a few of us here, why?"

"Process, so I can prepare to protect one of you," Calla gave a slight smile, "I approve, your skills are immense and you would do well," Viktor gave a boyish smile at her words, "But you don't need my approval, if I wasn't here you would've done it anyways," Calla heard the painting door open seeing Scotty and the others come out ready to walk to the Three Broomsticks.

"Ready?" Scotty asked, Calla smiled to Viktor then nodded, "Let's go," they all walked down to the three broomsticks, Calla was in the back with Scotty and Viktor when a close by howl made her stop walking.

"They know," Calla whispered, Viktor heard her words and arched an eyebrow, but saw her fear and never asked.

They enjoyed their butterbeers and soon returned to the castle for dinner.

The Bulgarians saw some of the creatures emerging from the shadows as some of the days passed on, it's Thursday now and the day for the selection of each schools champion.

"Calla!" Elthesar bellowed again, from the top of the staircase as she and the Bulgarians walked to breakfast all wearing their best clothes. Calla was wearing a burgundy dress with fur boots, her hair had a fur lined russian hat on with her hair in tighter curls than usual.

"Master, I know," Calla said approaching the stairs, more of the Bulgarians stayed behind, seeing that Elthesar meant harm to Calla, "I will go to the chamber when it't time," Elthesar's face grew angry seeing Calla back away from him and go with the Durmstrang boys into the dinning hall.

"What does he want?" Danielle asked as Calla ate her breakfast. They all watched Calla smile to herself as the day went on, with each howl her smile grew. As they exited their last class a pack of black wolves were waiting outside on the stone railing to the courtyard.

"Derek," Calla acknowledged, but none of them shifted. Suddenly they all let out a howl before running down the hall, making students stumble out to their way.

"It's time," Calla smiled before running after them, dropping her books and shifting into her white wolf form.

"Time for what?"

* * *

**_AN: Well? There's another chapter for ya! Leave a review if ya like and I'll update soon!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	4. Chapter 3: The Choosing and Grey Lady

**_AN: Here's another chapter. The Champions get chosen! Read and Review!_**

**_*Disclaimer* I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series._**

* * *

_Calla's PoV_

* * *

Derek's wolf pack circled me closely, not letting my shift out of my wolf form. We were in the Goblet of Fire's chamber, waiting for the selection to come. Their growls filled the room and my head.

_Why are you pestering me?! _I snapped towards them with a sharp growl behind my words as I pressed them into their minds.

_You know why! _Derek barked, I saw his muscles twitch to lunge at me. _You're getting to close to them!_

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, _You know nothing, _I scoffed.

"My darlings!" Elthesar exclaimed making Derek's back off of me, but I was frozen in my spot as he approached us, "Why must you fight?" Derek and his four other pack mates growled at me, Elthesar was in between us looking back and forth.

_You're in trouble now! _Ansel laughed making me curl my lip at him.

"Calla, shouldn't you be at the Bulgarian's common room?" Elthesar hissed at me, I looked at the Goblet and slowly padded over to it, "Right, you get your champion tonight," Elthesar walked towards me after snapping his fingers, signaling Derek's pack to follow him.

_You can't cross that line, _Stephan laughed, all of the wolves looked the same, but I knew which one was Derek since he was slightly larger than the rest.

"Hold her," Elthesar said to the pack, fear went through me as I turned on my back legs running towards the door.

_Calla! _Derek yelled tackling me and pinning me to the hard marble ground. The rest put their teeth into my limbs as Derek held my neck with his teeth.

I gave a painful howl as I tried to escape.

"Remember your place among them Calla," Elthesar hissed towering over me. My soft whimpers were covered by Derek's packs growls.

_I don't want to hurt you, _Derek whispered directly to me, _So stop moving._

Letting out another howl, I hoped to get someone to come in.

"They will never accept you," Elthesar pushed Derek off of me and suddenly started pressing my throat down with his Italian leather shoes.

The pack jumped back in shocked as I struggled to get out of Elthesar's hold. I howled and whimpered in pain, oxygen was barely getting through me.

_Get out! _I growled to the pack, still struggling to get free.

Suddenly the doors opened and everyone gasped in horror at the sight of me and Elthesar. I saw the Durmstrang boys eyes narrow at Elthesar.

My vision blurred due to the lack of oxygen, but I did see the pack escape. With a snap of his fingers, Elthesar vanished.

"Calla?" Viktor asked approaching me as the students filed in, taking their seats. I slowly stood on my four legs and glanced at worried Viktor. Limping towards the back area for the professors. Collapsing in front of Dumbledore's chair, my head started to spin from the sudden rush of oxygen.

"Lily," Ren's voice whispered from behind me, his hand going through my pure white fur. A low whim whistle went through me as he healed the bleeding bite marks. I watched Viktor and some others put their names into the Goblet.

"Viktor Krum," were the only two words I heard before sitting up.

"Go," I whispered to Ren and just as he came, Ren vanished in the same silence. Slowly standing, I walked over to shadow Viktor when my eyes flickered tot the Goblets. An unusual shimmer was around it and it flamed in a weird way.

"The prophecy, it's true," I whispered glancing to Viktor as a piece of paper came from it.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore whispered, "Harry Potter!" I glanced out the window and saw the trees begin to sway in anger.

"He's only fourteen!" someone yelled.

"He's a cheat!" some students began to boo as he approached the champions.

"Viktor," I whispered, tugging his arm, "Come with me."

"What?" Viktor asked.

"Cedric, Fluer you too, come with me now," I said pulling the champions to a side office.

"What's going on?" Cedric asked as the four champions stood in the office as I searched for a paper and quill.

"This isn't good," I whispered to myself, drawing out the prophecy as Dumbledore came barreling into the room, "One will fly, one will swim, one will search for a way out, then one of their own will," I looked up at the champions.

"Will what?" Fluer asked.

"Become bewitched," I whispered.

_Calla! _Elthesar screeched through me, making me clutch my skull in pain.

"Harry! Did you ask a older student to put your name in the Goblet of Fire! Did you?" Dumbledore demanded.

I watched as Hogwarts professors question the fourteen year old, my eyes occasionally glancing to Viktor.

"Mademoiselle?" Madame Maxime asked looking towards me.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," I said smoothly, "Did you ask me something?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said walking towards me, "Has any of your guards picked up on anything unusual?"

"No," I shook my head, "But I could tell you the vision our prophet had."

"Do explain," Igor, Viktor's headmaster said.

"Four will be chosen from the Goblet of Fire," my voice changed, it had a essence around it, "The beasts egg will lead to a watery grave, the one's the champions care most about will be sacrificed, and the strong one will save our queen," my vision slightly blurred as I spoke, "A traitor is amongst the trusted. A unexpected death will come before the final task," I paused, "Our queen's savior will become cursed. Two will enter the key, but only one will return alive," everyone was in a trance by my voice, "The Dark Lord will rise and the hunt for the Chosen One will begin."

I nervously looked at everyone, their faces scared or confused.

"Is that all little one?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes," I whispered as Viktor slightly pulled me closer to him, no one noticed this except me.

"Why didn't Elthesar say anything?" Professor Severus Snape snapped.

"He doesn't know. Our prophet only speaks her visions to me."

"You can't believe that me, the Minister of Magic, would believe that this so called prophecy is true," Mr. Crouch scoffed, my eyes narrowed on him.

"Calla, take the champions to their chambers," Dumbledore said, suddenly a growl lurched into my throat as Professor Moody entered the room.

"Harry can stay with me," Moody said as Viktor pulled me out of the room seeing a shadow creep up my back, I knew this was happening because I felt it.

"Just go to your common room," I said to Cedric and Fluer as I walked with Viktor to our common room.

Once we turned the corner, Viktor stopped my walking, seeing me shake.

"Calla? What's wrong?" Viktor asked forcing me to face him, I looked into his worried brown eyes.

"I don't trust that man," I spat through my teeth, "I don't trust Moody!"

"Why?"

"Did you see the shadowy thing crawling up my back as we past him? Did you hear the growl rumbling in my chest?" I asked as I saw my eyes in the reflection of his, they wer wide and crystal like.

"Yes," Viktor breathed, "I saw."

"Please, don't go near that man," I pleaded, "I fear that a darkness is around him."

"Alright," Viktor nodded.

"Ok then," I smiled, "The boys must be dying to see you," Viktor gave a smile as we walked to our dormitory and once the painting opened, we heard a giant roar of cheering erupt.

"Krum! Krum!" they cheered surrounding Viktor, I vanished from his side and went up to my room, well what was once my room. Opening the door I saw the usual golden themed room, enchanted to be useful to only me.

"Vanish-" I started a spell, but a knock on my door made me stop, "Yes?"

"Calla?" Scotty asked coming in, he gave me a dimple smile as I waved over to sit next to me on my bed, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm, um, just thinking."

"What about?"

"The tasks ahead, the Yule Ball, and most importantly the visions," I glanced to him, he, Viktor, and Gale knew of my visions and my curse.

"Why are you worried of the tasks?" Scotty asked.

"I have watched wizards die in this tournament," I whispered standing up, I looked back at Scotty still sitting on my bed, "You better stand up."

"Ok?" Scotty said confused.

"Vanishio," I said completing the spell, (pronounced VA-KNEE-SHE-O), making everything in the room vanish.

"Why did you do that?" Scotty asked as I opened the door.

"Because," I looked back at him, "I don't live up here anymore," I walked down the stairs and saw some of the boys gone.

_You have to protect Viktor only now, you can't protect them all. You have to focus on Viktor, _I reminded myself doing a quick scan of the room.

"Where's Viktor?" I asked myself.

"I think he went out to train," Marius said, my stomach dropped.

"No," I said running out the common room.

"Calla!" Scotty called after me as I ran to find Viktor.

_Find him! _I growled to myself, making my body shift into my wolf self. I picked up his scent and ran down to the quidditch arena.

"Viktor!" I screamed shifting into my witch form, "Viktor!" fear went through me, seeing that I failed my duties.

"Heads up!" someone yelled as a swishing sound came around me and I was no longer on the ground.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, clutching to the person who has swooped me up.

"Don't worry," the man whispered with a familiar Bulgarian accent, my head whipped around and saw Viktor with a huge grin.

"Viktor?" I screamed as Viktor wrapped his hands around me, steadying me on his broom.

"Igor wanted to test how strong your oath is," Viktor whispered in my ear.

"I've never been one for brooms!" I screamed over the rushing wind, dropping myself from his broom and his grip.

"Calla!" I heard Viktor scream as I fell towards the ground.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_

* * *

"Calla!" Viktor Krum screamed seeing Calla Lockwood falling from his broom and to the ground. Calla's body suddenly shimmered and she shifted into her pegasus form, but the horse vanished but the angel like wings stayed and letting her fly up to Viktor.

"I told you," Calla smiled, "I wasn't one for brooms," Viktor gave a sigh and smiled to her.

"You scared me," Viktor breathed.

"The oath works both ways," Calla laughed, "Please don't ever do that again, my oath has rules that I was scared for."

"I promise, I won't pull something like this again, ever," Viktor said sitting straighter on his broom.

"So are we going to go back or what?" Calla teased.

"Race you?" Viktor challenged.

"You're so on!" Calla laughed darting towards the castle. Viktor was directly under Calla's path.

_Enough! You don't need your gifts anymore! I rip your gifts from you!_ Elthesar screamed to Calla, making her wings vanish.

"Ah!" Calla screamed in pain at the sudden pull of transformation, Viktor saw this and quickly caught her, but when he landed in the corridor his hands were covered in blood.

"Calla what's happening?" Viktor asked running her to the common room.

"He ripped it from me!" Calla cried in agony, she looked to the ceiling, "My dear goddess, my dear Grey Lady, help me," Calla's tears streaked her face, "Shearfearo!" a door appeared near the painting.

"Where does that lead?" Viktor asked.

"Our chambers," Viktor ran inside and the door vanished behind them as he laid her down the bed.

"What do I do?" Viktor pleaded.

"Nothing," Calla breathed, "The Grey Lady will deem me worthy or not."

"Who's the Grey Lady?" Viktor asked.

"The Grey Lady is the Goddess of my kind. The Grey Lady is my mother."

* * *

**_AN: Hello there readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm very happy with it and I hope you are to! Leave a review if you like!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	5. Chapter 4: First Task and First Dance

**_AN: Hey there readers! School is literally tomorrow for me! September 3rd :( but! I have decided to make the last day of my summer amazing by giving you guys a new chapter after I left Calla bloodied and I think dying!SO HERE IS YOUR WARNING! If you don't want a love chapter, don't read this as it probably won't change the story at all for you! Read and Review!_**

**_*Disclaimer* I own nothing from Harry Potter! And I've never read the books so this is off of the movies!_**

* * *

Calla sat on the giant red bed in the Arctic themed chamber praying. Viktor sat next to her the entire time, wrapping her bleeding back.

"Calla," Viktor said when her eyes finally opened, "What happened?"

"Elthesar is a very jealous man," Calla said standing up, her bloodied clothes changing into a grey sweater dress that hugged her body with the same hat and long fur lined peacoat , "He stole something from me, preventing me to shift into that form I was previously in."

"Why?" Viktor asked, "I mean, why would he do such a thing to his favorite creature?" Calla looked at Viktor with sad eyes.

"There is something that you and no witch or wizard know about The Golden Isles, why wizards aren't allowed there, why the pack attacked me," Calla looked at Viktor's brown eyes and smiled, "Perhaps in time I will tell you."

_"Attention students! Please make your way down to the great hall, the Feast of Champions will begin soon," _a voice announced over the loud speaker.

"Viktor! Come on!" the Durmstrang boys yelled.

"Shearfearo," Calla smiled and the door opened, "Let's go then! After the feast, you have a interview and then we make our way to the Champion Tent," the two lead the very cheerful boys to the dinning hall.

"Hey Calla, where you and Viktor disappear to?" Scotty asked as Calla danced around their feet, in her kitten form. Suddenly a growl ripped through the air making the boys stop and Viktor to pick up Calla.

Derek's pack stood before them and suddenly all of them shifted, Viktor became angry on how good looking these creatures were and the fact the had previously hurt Calla.

"What do you want?" Scotty asked.

"Calla," Ansel said, "We would like to apologize for our actions against you."

"We had no idea that Master would do that to you," Derek said, Calla leaped out of Viktor's arms and shifted.

"Of course not!" Calla growled, "But he ripped my form from me and gave me this," Calla exposed the giant bruise on her neck, "So why are you really here, Ansel, Derek, Stephan, Peter, and Dax?"

"We are here to offer our survives to you, we are to do what you wish," Derek said, bowing his head to her, Calla's eyes narrowed on the pack.

"I'll call you, but leave," Calla said backing up into the Durmstrang boys, "Now," the pack shifted and darted away as they went to the feast.

"Calla," Viktor whispered to her as he saw her wince, "Your back isn't healed."

"I know," Calla whispered back, "My mother needs time, your presence questions my choices," her blue eyes looked at him, "I wish I could've seen this happening."

"Calla!" a Weasley son yelled from the Gryffindor table, Calla stood and walked over to them.

"Yes?" Calla smiled to them. It was the twins and their brother Ron.

"We wanted to know if you would come with us to the first task?" Fred asked.

"I'm sorry, I can not. I am to stay at Viktor Krum's side at all times. He is my champion to protect."

"Why doesn't Harry have a Creature following him around?" Ron asked.

"He does," Calla smiled, "You just can't see her."

"Her?" George smiled, "The creature protecting Harry is a girl?"

"Yes, Cedric has a girl as well, but Fluer has a boy, opposites protect easier," Calla saw Cedric and Fluer stand for the interview, "Better be going, tell Harry to come to the Champion Hall," Calla spun around and went back to Victor leading him to the Champion Hall. The Champions wore their best school robs, posing for a picture while Calla dully sat in a chair away from the picture, laughing at the woman who spoke.

"And who are you?" she asked Calla, who's clothes resembled Durmstrang very well, her long blonde curls brushing her cheeks.

"Calla," she smiled, "Leader of The Guard, favored from the Golden Isles, Half blood of all and protector of Viktor Krum."

"Protector?!" the reported yelled.

"My creatures and I were called to protect the champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Lets get a picture of you two!" the reported yelled, pulling Viktor to Calla and posing them for a picture. A flash went off and the picture was taken, "Alright! Let's start the interviews shall we?"

Calla sat mindlessly in the chair as the interviews went on, eating a apple of all sorts while looking at all the trophies near her.

"Calla," Viktor said almost running out of the broom closet, "Let's go," he gabbed her hand while running and they ran out of the Champion Hall.

"What happened?" Calla laughed as they stepped outside.

"That woman should not be allowed here," Viktor shuttered.

"Come on now!" Calla laughed as they entered the Champion tent outside of the first task.

"Where do you sleep?" Viktor asked, seeing four separate beds, each had their school and house colors. Calla gave a laugh and walked over to the Durmstrang area.

"Thought you would've figured these type of things out," Calla laughed.

"Right," Viktor smirked pulling off his shirt and shoes as he laid down on the bed.

"I'll be right back," Calla said with a concerned look, as she left she closed the curtain cutting off Viktor's sight to the rest of the tent.

"What must we do, Calla?" Derek asked.

"You will stay in here while the others will be on each side of the tent," Calla instructed, "Go."

"Calla if he crosses that line," Derek growled.

"He's none of your concern!" Calla said before going into Viktor's area, who was fast asleep. They both fell asleep together.

"Viktor?" Fluer asked, "Why is there a-" she opened the curtain to Viktor's area, "Oh!" she saw Calla and Viktor laying in the bed together, "I'm sorry!" Calla sat up, her lack of clothing shifted into the same clothes she wore in the Arctic, just without her cloak.

"It's fine," Calla said standing, "I believe you've seen Derek?"

"The black wolf?" Fluer asked, giving a nervous look back to where Derek laid in the middle of the tent.

"Yes," Calla said going into the main area, where the Champion's breakfast sat on a table along a wall, "Derek, wait outside," he happily sat up and trotted out of the tent.

A suddenly flash scared everyone in the tent, "My! Young love!" reporter gasped coming into the tent.

"You are not allowed in here! This tent is for Champions," Viktor growled, then looked at Calla, "And friends."

"Don't fret," the reporter sighed eyeing Calla and Viktor, "I got what I needed."

Dumbledore came inside the tent and talked to the Champions, gave them their dragons and the canon fired. Cedric went out first and the others sat on the edge of their beds, waiting.

"Calla," Viktor said spotting hints of blood on her neck, "You're bleeding," Calla looked at Viktor.

"Don't worry," Calla smiled, "It's healing, slowly."

"Viktor, you must focus!" Igor snapped, Calla stiffened, her oath bound to the two made her feel the strength intensify, "And you!" he turned to Calla, "Nothing must happen to him in there! You understand?"

"Yes," Calla stuttered, Viktor looked at her confused. Why would Calla be afraid of his headmaster? "I will be in there with him. Like the others have, and no one will see me, except you, Dumbledore and Viktor."

"Call him Mr. Krum," Igor growled.

"Yes, sir," Calla stumbled with her words, looking fearfully at Viktor. She backed away from the two, her form shifting into a wolf.

"Viktor!" Dumbledore yelled, "Your next," he then walked away into the viewing area. Viktor walked towards the entrance of the arena and heard Calla follow.

"I'll protect you," her voice small, "With my life," he heard the fear in her voice then heard her shift invisible.

"Krum! Krum!" the crowd chanted as he entered the arena. His eyes landed on the golden egg laying before him, when a sudden burst of fire came at him. He quickly casted the charm on the dragon stunning him.

"Viktor don't!" Calla yelled from where she stood in the entrance, "He's faking it! He's not stunned!" The dragon suddenly leaped at Viktor and Calla pushed him aside. Knocking her across the arena, "I'm not here! Don't yell at me! Not even the dragon can see or hear me!"

"Go Krum!" someone yelled. Viktor ran towards the dragon, catching it off guard, Calla told Viktor about the dragon he chose.

"The egg! Go for the egg! Now!" Calla screamed standing by the egg.

"Verisheacto!" Viktor screamed as a bright light came from his wand the dragon began to become disoriented and once Viktor's hands went on the egg cheers erupted.

* * *

"Calla," Viktor smiled as his fellow Durmstrang boys cheered around them in their common room, he saw the glow she had before Elthesar stole from her. Scotty had her cornered in the room, she looked extremely uncomfortable with Scotty talking to her.

"Scotty, I must go," Calla said leaving the common room, it was coming closer to the Yule Ball, countless people already had dates, except Calla. She learned of Viktor's liking of a Hogwarts girl, Hermione Granger, she suspected him to ask Hermione to the ball. Elthesar would rip apart more of Calla if she went with a wizard who wasn't Viktor, or a Champion.

"Calla?" Viktor asked as Calla walked through the lightly snow covered courtyard, she turned around to face him. His breath taken away by her beauty, her eyes capturing him every time she looked at him.

"Viktor," she smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Viktor said with a nervous.

_Great, he's asking me if going with Hermione is a good idea, _Calla thought to herself.

"I was wondering, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Calla took a step back, surprised. Viktor looked at her nervously, when he saw her surprised expression, hope sparked in him.

"I accept," she smiled with a small curtsy.

"Do you know what this means?" Viktor asked, closing the distance between them.

"What?"

"Your dating a wizard," Calla thought about it, and her face showed it, then she looked back to Viktor.

"I am, aren't I?" Calla laughed, "You did very well during the first task."

"You helped," Viktor gave her a cheeky smile as they walked back to their common room.

"Not really," Calla's ears slightly turned pink, "I just warned you about the dragon not being stunned."

"That move the dragon made towards me, the one you pushed me out of the way for, it could've killed me," Viktor said looking at Calla, "Why'd you do it?"

Calla stopped and looked at Viktor confused, "Igor didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"My oath to you is bound by a spell. In the oath, it states that I must protect the Durmstrang Champion with my life, that if the moment comes, I would give my life for you," Calla looked away from Viktor.

"What?" Viktor yelled, "Why would you do that?"

"Because," Calla looked at him with sorrow filled eyes, "It's my only chance to leave the Golden Isles, and I never thought that these type of things would happen."

"Promise me something," Viktor said gently holding Calla's chin, "That you wont hid things from me."

"I promise," Calla smiled, kissing Viktor's cheek, "Now come on," Calla laughed, "We need to figure out this egg."

* * *

Calla and Viktor sat in the library for days, skipping their classes and most of the time not figuring out the egg. Viktor didn't seem to care about the tournament anymore, since he had Calla in his arms every single day.

"Calla?" Hermione asked approaching her and Viktor who where snogging.

"Yes?" Calla sighed as Viktor sat down in a chair as she remained seated on the desk.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Calla glanced to Viktor, telling him to stay where he was as she hopped off the desk and walked out of Viktor's hearing rang

"What do you want?" Calla asked annoyed.

"So you know the Durmstrang guys pretty well, right?"

"Yeah," Calla said confused.

"What about Vincent?"

"He's nice, like the others he asked me to the Yule Ball but I said no," Calla looked to Hermione, "He asked you, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Hermione blushed.

"Then why are you asking me questions?"

"I wanted to know if it was a good choice," Calla groaned then looked back at Viktor.

"It's an excellent choice," Calla sighed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Champion to protect," Calla walked back over to Viktor and sat in a chair across from him, staring at the egg.

"I really don't know what it is," Viktor sighed sighed as Calla slid into his lap.

"Same," Calla said, "Let's just forget about it for now, at least until after the Yule Ball,"

Calla leaned into Viktor feeling the safety he brought to her. They both looked at the egg, knowing that the other champions have opened it and horrible screams came from the egg.

"I don't know," Viktor teased, "I might not have something that will distract me," Calla gave a mysterious smile.

"Oh really now?" Calla laughed, Viktor suddenly began tickling Calla. She shot out of her chair and Viktor chased her around the castle.

* * *

Derek's pack waited outside the Durmstrang dormitory when they heard a musical laugh come towards them. Then Calla came into view playfully running away from Viktor who soon cornered her against the wall. Calla's laugh died down as she looked at Viktor with a look none of the creatures have seen her give before, slowly Viktor moved his head closer to hers and their lips met. It was passionate and deep, Derek felt angered by this action.

"_How could she do this!" _Derek growled to his pack_, _he thought that the growls would make the two stop their kissing, but it only deepened it.

_"Derek, they have a oath that binds them to one another, this was bound to happen," _Ansel sighed, _"I mean, I saw this happening."_

_"You what?!" _Stephan yelled, _"You saw this happening and you said nothing?!"_

_"Can you guys shut up!" _Calla yelled into their thought stream, they looked to Calla who was just looking at the pack with Viktor glaring at them as well, "Please take your rants somewhere else, or I'll oder you to sweep the Ravenclaw common room," the pack's eyes widened in fear. The Ravenclaw house was far to fond of the pack and played with them like little girls and their Barbie Dolls, "That's what I thought, now go!" The pack sprinted away from the two as Viktor kissed the arch of Calla's neck.

"I like it when you're commanding," Viktor whispered making Calla give a dark laugh.

"You shouldn't have said that."

* * *

_You are honorably invited to the Tri-Wizard Tournament Yule Ball._

_The four Champions will lead the nights festivities in the legendary halls of..._

_Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry._

* * *

"Mr. Diggory, Miss Chang, get in line!" Professor McGonagall ushered the Champions into their line, "Mr. Krum where is your date?"

_Where was she? _Viktor thought to himself_._

"She's beautiful," Viktor heard Harry's date say, Viktor turned and saw Calla at the top of the stairs. She wore a strapless sheath/column sweetheart Chiffon floor-length hunter's green dress that had a silver jewel design just above the slit that went up the left leg and she wore nude sparkly heels. Her blonde hair was in it's usual side part with gorgeous loose curls. She had on gold and lavender eyes shadow that sparkled and accented her eyes very well. Her usual blue eyes were a enchanting purple that sparkled like stars.

"Viktor? Your date?" Professor McGonagall asked again, but Viktor ignored her and walked to Calla. He gave her a traditional bow and she gave a small curtsy before taking his arm, "Ah, Miss Lockwood! I wasn't expecting you to be here, but there's no time for a explanation! Get in line," they were put into a line with the other Champions, Harry last and Fluer first.

"Your eyes," Viktor whispered to Calla, "They're different."

"These are their natural color," Calla looked at him, "I made that promise to you so I'm going to up hold it," this was the first time Viktor noticed the slight English accent Calla had. They walked through the lane that the students made to the dance floor, clapping for the Champions.

"Is that Calla?" students asked.

"With Viktor Krum?!" girls gasped. Calla and Viktor stood ready for the dance of Champions and once the music started they looked like they were made for each other, gliding smoothly, spinning gracefully.

"So about my eyes?" Calla asked as more joined the dance.

"Don't change them," Viktor smiled, making Calla arch a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "They show me the real you."

"I hoped you'd say that," Calla whispered then Viktor gently placed a kiss on her rose pink lips. The songs changed from the formal ball music to actual dancing music. Calla and Viktor never left each others side, they danced to every song.

"I want to show you something," Viktor whispered pulling Calla out of the ballroom. Viktor playfully pulled Calla outside where he gave her his fur and red cape then continued to pull her away from the party.

"Where are we going?" Calla laughed as he pulled her up a tower.

"You'll see," Viktor said, his voice made Calla trust him. When they reached the top of the tower, Calla saw it was the Astronomy Tower, with candles lit everywhere, a large thick fur blanket and pillows laid in perfect view of the stars.

"Oh," Calla gasped walking forward, her heels vanishing and she walked towards the railing barefoot, then she turned to Viktor, "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Yes," Viktor said walking closer to Calla, she loved his Bulgarian accent, "I know that your Guard doesn't come up here for patrol and I know you love the stars."

"When did you become such a know it all?" Calla asked as Viktor wrapped his arms around her waist.

"When I met you," Viktor whispered. They looked at each others eyes for a long moment, then lust filled them. There lips clashed and Viktor pushed Calla onto the blanket, raking his hand up her exposed thigh as their kiss deepened .He then started trailing kisses down her body; over her breasts and down to her stomach. The heat was unbearable and Calla lightly moaned. Calla slightly blushed. He appeared in front of her again and kissed her collarbone, up her neck, and her nose. Their bare bodies melted together in pure pleasure as the fur curled and tangled with their always moving bodies. Their night continued and they fell asleep, tangled in the fur blanket and each other.

* * *

**_AN: Hey there...so I know that I ended this chapter a little differently, but I really didn't want to go into TO MUCH detail, if ya know what I mean. ANYWAYS... Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and here are the links to Calla's Dress and you guys already know what Durmstrang's dress robes look like, but if you don't! You can just google it or copy the entire link I give you!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**

* * *

**_Please look at my profile, for some reason I am unable to post the links here in the story._**


	6. AN: I know annoying

Hey there! So I am struggling to get this next chapter write, but I am working hard! I have not forgotten about you! Leave a review about the previous chapters if you like, I would love to hear some feed back!

Xoxo - Scar


End file.
